Pups save the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
One night in Adventure City, the turtles were in the sewers doing uh, ninja turtle stuff like playing video games, eating pizza, skateboarding, and hanging out. They were doing all this when Master Splinter (aka: Yoshi Hamato) was resting; during his rest he had a vision; and April sensed danger. "Sensi; said April. I feel something like danger *gruu*." "What is it?" asked Master Splinter "I don't know but I feel like its Shredder and its like he's pairing up with some other villian, but I just don't know his name!" Master Splinter thought and said "Leonardo tell everyone else to come back here its very important!" "I will Sensi." Leo said faithfully. "Good now go and get them." Master Splinter reprimanded. Leo was off, along with the others Mikey,Donnie, and Raph were out skateboarding. Leo called from the T-Phone, Mikey answered from his T-phone. "Wait guys stop a sec my T-Phone's ringing, it's Leo." said Mikey "Then answer it Mikey!" yelled Raph. "Ok, ok, Don't yell at me please!" Mikey pleaded Raph. Raph thought about it, "Ok I won't yell at you." The turtles looked down at Leo who was talking. "Guys I need you to come back to the sewers; ASAP, this is important Master Splinter and April need to talk to us!" "Let's go guys Leo said this is really important!" exclaimed Donnie. The turtle brothers were skateboarding home; when they got back to the sewers they put down their skateboards, and ran over where Leo, April, and Master Splinter were standing. "What is it Leo?" Raph questioned. Before Leo could answer Master Splinter inturrupted him. "My sons!" shouted Master Splinter. "We need to talk to you, me and April have been having some visions lately; about Shredder pairing up with a new villian that has a bunch of pathetic (evil) cats." Raph laughed. "Raphael; this is serious!" scolded Master Spliter. "Ok you don't have to tell me a million times!" Master Splinter did not take that assult well, He clutched his fists and started train/fighting Raphael til he couldn't take it anymore. Raphael was feeling pain in his shell he needed to find Spike his beloved pet turtle to cure his pain, and there he was on the table where Raph put him under the light sleeping. Raphael was tearing up but that didn't stop him. He pet Spike til his hands hurt, he was very grateful to have a pet turtle of his own, so Raph was hugging and hugging Spike til he heard... "My sons, go go he's out there, me and April will stay here for backup." Then Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were off.They saw Shredder and another man. The foot clan were also on top of the roof of the turtles favorite pizza place. Mikey was craving pizza but Leo told him no and to focose, and to stay in the shadows; ready if anyone attacked. Leo signed them to go and they were off fighting Shredder and the foot clan. Shredder was defeated and Raph finished off the foot clan but then the strange man with the kittens came, the turtles didn't know what to do, so they called 911 but no one answered because they were turtles. Then Leo looked down, he saw a human riding the streets of Adventure City with a bunch of dogs. "Hey guys let's go check out those people down there, maybe they can help us." said Leo. "Let's do it!" excalimed Leo, Donnie, and Mikey enthusiastically. Leo walked up to them and said "Hi I'm Leo, these are my brothers Mikey and Donnie; my other brother is up on the roof fighting his name is Raph." said Leo feeling dignified. Then the boy spoke up "Oh we know you 4 turtles shellshocking bad guys yea, you've probably heard of us we are the PAW Patrol and we savethe day too tell them our main pledge pups." The pups started saying "In dark of night; in light of day, we the PAW Patrol will save the day! From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" The pups finished saying their pledge to the turtles. Then Ryder introduced himself and all the pups. "Hi my name is Ryder, and this is Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest." Ryder kindly introduced himself to the pups. "Ok, nice so can you help us now?" asked Leo "And live with us?" pointed Mikey. "Oh I have an idea we can switch houses to stay at :)." said Mikey Then everyone thought and said of course except for Raph he was too busy looking for the Kraang. So everyone agreed with these changes. The turtles asked Ryder and the pups to find the other villian. Ryder said ok that they will. "Chase; sniff out the scent, see if you can find out who this villian is," Ryder exclaimed. "Alright Ryder; Chase is *achoo* on the case!" "Sorry Ryder, my cat allergies are going totally crazy." said Chase apollogizing. "Cat allergies???" questioned Ryder. "How can that be if Cali and Precious are at the park???" Ryder said. Then Chase spoke up. "It must be Mayor Humdinger and the catastrophe crew *achoo*." "Chase can you go up there and check???" Ryder asked. "Super Spy Chase is *achooo* on the case!" said Chase. "*Ruff*... Wallwalkers!" said Chase. "Woah... why don't we have any of those cool things??" exclaimed Mikey. Everyone shushed Mikey, while Raph was on the other side waiting for the villians and Shredder to come back for revenge. Chase was climbing but his allergies were driving him crazy! Then Chase climbed down, his pup pack opened and out came a zipline. "Well, at least we have those." Mikey whispered "But the old fashion ones." Everyone shushed Mikey again. "*Ruff*.. Zipline!" said Chase. Chase was zinging across the roof til he got to the old pizza place. Then Chase snuck up behind Mayor Humdiner and asked " Mayor Humdinger, what are you doing here with the kittens???" asked Chase. "Um, I was watching the scenery of Adventure York!" claimed Mayor Humdinger sweat coming down his face. "Actually Mayor Humdinger its Adventure City and we know you're from Foggy Bottom but you shouldn't lie." said Chase "Hum.. Right." More sweat came down Mayor Humdinger's face. All at once the kittens the most despicablest kittens of all the Catastrophe Crew came to try to save their boss. In the kitty-mobile because the Mayor hit a button on the controller. The kittens looked exactly like the PAW Patrol but in kitten form. But there was not a cat that looked like Everest yet. "Muhhhahahaha!" Mayor Humdinger laughed-cried. Chase's allergies were getting worse now. Marshall was directed by Ryder to bring Chase home and to bring Katie with him to help Chase. Rocky and Rubble brought Chase's viechles home. by driving them then they ran all the way back to Ryder, the other pups, and the turtles. Then Marshall called with his pup tag "Ryder, do you need me or should I just stay with Katie and Chase??" asked Marshall. "Just stay for now, we might need you later." said Ryder "Ok, I'm ready for a ruff, ruff, rescue!" Marshall said. Back at the lookout... Katie made Chase some warm chicken-noodle soup. "Poor, Chase; get well soon." said Marshall softy Chase looked up and said "Marshall you came back for me and stayed *cooooouggghh* *cooooooouuuugggghhhh*." "Where's the other pups and Ryder and the turtles we met today???" asked Chase Marshall signed and said "On the mission Ryder said for me to bring you home in my EMT truck which I did but you faited and didn't know and I brought Katie and she sat in back with you, I told her to put on the AC for you cause you looked hot..." "Thanks Marshall your a really great friend...!" "Thanks Chase I'm always happy to... Before Marshall could finish Chase started getting dizzy and throwing up. "Oh no..." cried Katie and Marshall terrified to what would happen to Chase. Katie was runnig outside with Marshall to call Ryder. "Ryder come quick!" said Marshall "What is it Marshall??" Ryder asked after Mayor Humdinger was taking to jail and all the other villains. "Ryder there's no time to explain something's wrong with Chase he's turning Green and Blue, HURRY!!!!" Marshall yelled constantly. Ryder told the pups and turtles what was happening and they ran to the rescue... Chase looked like a zombie-dog. And to be honest Chase when everyone got there was out cold. They didn't know if he was there or not there. They all cried and said there is nothing that they can do about it because it grew and grew so they just had to let him sit and go on with their daily scedule without him it was very sad but everyone always checked back no matter what. 'THE END ' Category:Episodes